The Story Of Alice Puckerman
by ReadySetR5
Summary: Alice Puckerman. The new kid at McKinley and she cant wait to see what the school has in store for her. I need ideas for OCs. Please help!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Heyo! Its me again! I dunno why but I can never carry on stories but I have a good feeling about this one! I need your help. In the reviews can you submit your ideas for ocs the only thing I ask is that they are around the age of 16/17. The things i need to know are name, gender, age, what they look like****, hobbies, related to a New Direction or other character, likes, dislikes, sexuality and anything else you'd like to add. I need as many as possible! Thanks to all my readers! ^_^**

* * *

I tried to look as confident as I could as I walked down the McKinley corridors. But to tell you the truth I was petrified. It was my first day at McKinley and it was half way through my junior year. My brother is a senior here.

Noah

Puckerman McKinley's current badass. I'm nothing like him though. Yeah I wear leather jackets and biker boots but I don't commit crimes. Everyone assumes I do because I'm related to Noah.

My name is Alice Puckerman. I'm 16 years old. My hobbies are singing, dancing, reading and hanging with my friends. Its always been my dream to be in a Glee club. Ive never had the chance.

6 years ago I was sent to England to live with my aunt and uncle. I don't know why but I'm glad I was. I met so many amazing people. But here I am now.

"If anyone does anything to you let me know an I will beat them up" Noah said clenching his fists.

"Noah don't do anything that might make you end up in juvie again. For me, please. I've only been in America for a week and I'm still confused about why you call crisps chips but you're the only person I know here" I said dodging all the people in the corridor.

"Its Puck! Especially when we are here" He almost yelled "Anyways whats your first class?"

"Spanish with Mr. Schuester"

"I know him. I'll take you its only - get out my way Azimio!" He yelled as the massive human being moved slowly. He scared me. Alot

My first class at a new school!

Am I scared?

Yeah! Am I gonna show it?

Maybe a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hey! I'm back!** **Thank you to all of your characters and also could you help me again. If you have any ideas on why Alice was sent to England can you please PM them to me! If your character is not in this chapter I will try and put them in the next!**

* * *

As I walked into the room Noah introduced me to my teacher. His hair was curly! I immediately went and sat at the back of the class and tried not to attract any attention to myself. I didn't need any hassle on my first day.

I slumped into my seat and got out a pen. My random train of thought brought me to what my friends in England would be doing now.

Bethany would probably be watching a musical or a horror film with her boyfriend Ross who would be bored. Namoi and Alisha would probably be shopping or having yet another nerd-off.

I got suddenly pulled out of the train of thought when a Twizzler was thrown at my head.

"What the hell?" I said and turned to see an Asian looking guy in a bright green hoodie. His dark brown hair had blonde highlights in it. He had massive headphones around neck.

"You sound a bit British and she" he said pointing to the girl on the other side of me "Prefers RedVines to Twizzlers!" The girl was blushing. She was obviously shy. She had brown hair that had bit of red in it and brown eyes. They seemed nice enough.

"By the way, she's right about the RedVines" he gave me an evil look for a second "I'm Alice Puckerman."

"Auden Parks but you can call me Audio" he said and flashed me a smile. "Anna Laing but please call me Annie" she seemed to have gained some confidence. I liked them both. They'd make a cute couple.

"So Ally, is it ok to call you Ally?" I nodded "Where are you from?"

"I lived here until I was 10 but then I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle in Kettering in England, never go there its boring, and now I'm back and before you ask yes I am Puck's sister."

"We're in the glee club with Puck. You gonna go today after school?" said Audio trying to look like he was concentrating

"Yeah! Puck told me about how fun it was he even got that guy with the blonde hair and the big mouth to tell me how cool it was." I looked at Audio and he was smiling. He was a very smiley person.

"I want you to eat with the gang at lunch. You'll love the guys!" He said and Annie's head popped up

"Please you would be about the coolest person there" she said and smiled.

"Okay. It looks like I got my first set of American friends"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Hey! After today i wont be able to update as often because of school and homework! but I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Even though I knew Audio and Annie would be easy to spot in the cafeteria I was still nervous about walking into a massive group of people and I would only know 3.

As soon as I walked in Audio was waving. I kept my head down and walked over to the other side of the cafeteria. I could feel people staring, I didn't like it!

When I got there I slid into the seat next to Annie who was sitting next to Audio. Sitting across from Audio was a cheerleader. Her hair was pulled back into a ballet bun. Sitting next to her was a guy with blonde spikey hair. His eyes were different colours. The right was blue and the left green. I found him intriguing.

They were in deep conversation.

"So in the end I decided that the guy was a complete eejit!" He was Irish! Ok Alice had a crush!

"Alice meet Lydia Peirce and Aedan Cearnaigh, its his first day too" Audio said flashing me yet another smile.

"Are we all going to Glee club later?" Annie asked not looking up from her book

"Yeah you guy gotta try out" Audio said stuffing his mouth with food

"Yeah" Lydia said "if you two do try out ignore everything my sister says. She's not very smart." I decided I like Lydia.

"I'll go if you go. I want something good to look at" said Aedan as he gave me a smouldering look.

"I have no choice. Puck told Mr. Schue id be there. So I'm going and bad pick up line" Audio was chocking on his food at this point.

We all talked, laughed and ate but then the bell rang that signalled the end of lunch. I began to walk in the direction that Audio had given me for maths but I got stopped by Lydia.

"OMG! You like Aedan! Ok here's what were gonna do, I have some extra clothes and before Glee you gonna get changed into the clothes that im gonna give you and were gonna skip next lesson to perfect your song. Come on" she said and she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to one of the exits.

-Just before Glee-

"I feel like an idiot." I was wearing high waist black denim shorts with a white vest tucked into them and a pair of vintage white lace up boots that my friend Rebekah brought me for Christmas that were conveniently in Puck's car.

Lydia was a genius with hair though. She had put my hair into two loose braids and done my makeup amazingly.

"Come on we've got your big audition now!" I grabbed my jacket and other clothes from the side of the sink and we left the bathroom. People were staring again as I walked over to my locker and out the clothes in there.

As me and Lydia walked into the choir room Puck's mouth fell open. I'd never dressed like this before. Aedan, Audio and Annie looked shocked as well.

We went and sat next to Audio and Annie as Aedan got up.

"Hi, I'm Aedan Cearnaigh. I'm from Ireland and my family recently moved here from Dublin in Ireland. Audio filled me in on what happens with the slushees and I thought it was a bit of a horses hoof but its not. So I'm gonna sing Drunk by Ed Sheeran" he said as he went over and picked up a guitar

"Oh my gosh," Brittany whispered in Santana's ear "another leprechaun!"

I wanna be drunk when I wake up,

On the right side of the wrong bed,

And never an excuse that I made up,

Tell you the truth that it weren't,

Didn't kill me, yeah it never made me stronger at all,

Love will scare your makeup,

Lip sticks to me and make me lean back here,

I'm sat here, wishing I was sober,

And no i'll never hold you like I used to

But the house gets cold when you cut the heating,

Without you to hold i'll be freezing,

Can't rely on the heart-a-beating,

Cause you take part of it every evening,

Take words out of my mouth just from breathing,

Replace with phrases like 'when you leaving me?'

Should I, Should I,

Maybe I'll get drunk, again

I'll be drunk, again, I'll be drunk, again

To feel a little love.

I wanna hold your heart in both hands,

...bottom of a coke can,

And i've got no plans for the weekend,

So should we speak then? Keep it between friends?

No I know you'll never love me, like you used to

And maybe other people like us,Will see the flicker of the clipper when they light us,

Flames just create us, burns do

don't heal like before

You dont hold me anymore

On cold days cold plays out like the bands name

I know i cant heal things with a handshake

You know i can change, as I began saying

You cut me wide open like...

Open bottles of beer but never champagne

Im hear to applaud you with the sound that my hands make

Should I? Should I?

Maybe I'll get drunk, again

I'll be drunk, again, i'll be drunk, again

To feel a little love again

All by myself

Im hear again

All by myself

You know i'll never change

All by myself

All by myself

I'm just drunk, again

I'll be drunk, again

I'll be drunk, again

To feel a little love

"Thank you" he said as he finished and the room errupted in appluase. He was amazing! That was an understatement. It was better than the original.

"Alice, the floor is yours" as Mr. Schue said it I nervously got up and stood in the middle of the floor.

"Hi I'm Alice Puckerman. I'm back in America for the first time in 6 years and I'm ready for some fun! I don't usually listen or sing this sort of music but I'm gonna sing Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen"

I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

i was walking around at this point but my eyes were locked in Aedan

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
At first sight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

I was walking around Aedan

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

I sat down on Aedans lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

So call me, maybe?

"Thanks" I said getting up from Aedan's lap but he pulled me back down and our lips met.

*FIREWORKS*


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Hey! Here again to annoy the world! So I've had writers block for ages and my friends Mia and Bethany have forced me into writing again! So if this is rubbish blame them not me!**

* * *

The next moment that I could clearly remember was me screaming into my computer.

"It's been a day and he hasn't called me yet! I mean the song couldn't have been any clearer!" I was pacing in front of my desk which had my computer on it.

"Alice, calm down!" Bethany yelled "he's probably panicking just as much as you are" her English accent already sounded weird. I could hear the faint sound of a guitar being played.

"Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand  
Just like that river twisting through a dusty land  
And when she shines she really shows you all she can  
Oh Rio Rio dance across the Rio Grande"

Even though Ross' vocals were as flawless as they were when I left I was angry and it wasn't helping

"Really, Ross! Duran Duran now!" Bethany shouted at her boyfriend

"Sorry! So all I'm gonna say is that it reminds me of the way me and Bethany got together"

"No. I thought you two were a cute couple so I rigged the game of spin the bottle!" I said.

"Another thing to remember is that BF can only mean one thing" it was another one of Bethany's attempts at being smart.

"What?"

"It can mean boyfriend or best friend. It just doesn't work otherwise"

"Please explain to me how you and Ross are best friends as well as the cutest couple in existence" they both looked confused. They both had their moments not this was not one of them.

"So… what are you doing for your birthday because it's in few weeks?" Bethany asked as Ross started playing his guitar again.

"Nothing. Its gonna crap without you guys".

"Alice!" Puck yelled from downstairs "your friends and that Irish douche from school are here!" I felt my body tense. I was scared

"Send them, up!"I yelled back

"Is he there?" Bethany asked

"Yeah" Bethany let out a small scream and Ross ran towards the computer

"Ross don't just stand there! Get popcorn!" Bethany pushed Ross towards the door.

Audio poked his head around the door "hey!"

Audio, Annie, Lydia and Aedan walked in and Bethany's face lit up.

"OMG! It's my American friends" they all looked confused as to why an English girl was claiming to be their friend.

"I hope butter is ok because you had no sweet" said Ross staring at the popcorn. He looked shocked when he looked at the computer screen. "Hi!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Hey! Today i wasn't busy cus I have no exams in the next two days so I wrote a chapter! Yay! Have fun reading! :P

* * *

Annie was observing my room in great detail. Audio, Lydia and Aedan were talking to Bethany and Ross.

"So Ross" Started Audio "How long have you and Bethany been together?"

"6 months" he said and kissed her on the cheek

"What about you and Annie?" Bethany said "Because I can tell you like her and she likes you and you'd make a really cute couple" Annie had gone completely red and Audio has gone awkward.

I walked over to Annie who was going through one of my photo albums. Looking at some of the photos like the one backstage of Ross' bands first gig and the ones of me and my cousins made me want to be back in England.

It really hit me when I saw the ones of my last day at school.

Especially the one of me, Bethany, Ross, Naomi, Chris, Alisha and my cousins Sarah and Mark with our ties around our heads, our hair messed up and we had our "dirty little freaks" faces on. Just the thought that I might never have another moment like that with them made me cry.

I felt tears running down my cheek. I turned away from the book to find Aedan looking at me. He came towards me and hugged me for a moment them he pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"Aaawwwwwww." I heard coming from Bethany and Lydia.

"Why does it feel like I'm in a sappy romance movie" Audio said loudly

"Don't ruin the moment, Audio" Annie said walking over to his side.

"Its getting late here so we better go" said Bethany

"Yeah. My mum is gonna kill me!" Ross shouted.

They closed down the video chat and Aedan pulled me in tighter. Just as he was about to kiss me Noah burst through the door.

"Get off my sister!" He yelled and pushed Aedan off me.

"Fine! But you better tell her before she finds out for herself!" Adean yelled and with that he left

"Tell me what Noah?" I yelled. He shook his head "You think you have the right to pick who I can be with? And now your keeping something from me! Even I didn't expect this from you!"

Audio, Annie and Lydia had creeped out of the door and had left the house by the time Noah had finished yelling at me about how Aedan would ruin my life.

I sat up awake until midnight trying to think about what they could be keeping from me. But in the end I tried to push it out of my head so I ate RedVines and watched Starkid.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

Hey again! One of my favourite songs is in this chapter! Enjoy! :P

* * *

I woke up at 9 on Saturday. I checked my phone.

From Audio Sent 7:30

Hey! Need your help. Can I come over? :P

From Lydia Sent 8:30

Did you get a text from Audio asking for help?xx

From Chris Sent 8:55

Hi. I haven't talked to you since you moved away. Facebook we some time! :D

By 10:30 I had Audio sitting at my desk on my computer, Aedan sitting by my window and Lydia sitting on the edge of my bed reading a magazine.

"Audio, please tell me why we are here?" I finally said.

"I'm in love with Annie. I have been since we were 10" he said "You know any K-pop songs I could sing to her?"

"What's K-pop?" Aedan asked

"Only the best form of pop ever!" Me and Audio said together.

"I have the perfect song!" I said.

* * *

Monday's lessons were torture. Mostly because I wanted to see Audio sing Super Junior. Just before glee club I was at my locker. I knew Noah was watching me.

"Hey babe, nice outfit, it'd look better on my bedroom floor" Aedan said with a smirk on his face. I laughed

"Lets go to glee club." I said taking his hand and walking down the corridor.

We walked in and sat down and Audio immediately stood up and began to sing.

Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi  
Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul  
Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi  
Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom

Neoui ttatteuthan geu du soni chagapge, chagapge shikeo isseul ttae  
Neoui ganghaetdeon geu maeumi nal karopge sangcheo badasseul ttae  
Naega jaba julge anajulge salmyeoshi, geugeoseuro jakeun iroman dwendamyeon johgesseo  
Eonjena deo maneun geol haejugo shipeun nae mam neon da mollado dwae

Gaseumi sorichyeo marhae jayuro-un nae yeonghon  
Eonjena cheo-eumui imaeum euro neoreul saranghae georeo watdeon shiganboda nameun nari deo manha

Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi  
Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul  
Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi  
Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom

Naeui ganan haetdeon maeumi nunbushige jeomjeom byeonhaegal ttae  
Jakeun yokshimdeuri deoneun neomchiji anhge nae mameui geureut keojyeogalttae  
Argo isseo geu modeun iyuneun bunmyeonghi nega isseo ju-eotdaneun geot geu, geot ttak hana ppun  
Eonjena gamsahae naega neo mankeum geuri jalhal su iggenni yeah

Gaseumi sorichyeo marhae jayuro-un nae yeonghon  
Eonjena cheo-eumui imaeum euro neoreul saranghae georeo watdeon shiganboda nameun nari deo manha

Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi  
Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul  
Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi  
Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom

Itjanha jogeum aju jogeum na sujupjiman neon molla sokeun taeyangboda tteugeoweo nae mam jom arajweo  
TV show-e na oneun girl deureun mudae-eseo bichi nandedo neon eonjena nunbushyeo (naega michyeo michyeo baby)  
Saranghandan neoui mare sesangeuk da gajin nan You & I, look so fine neo gateun saram isseulkka  
Saranghae oh, negeneun ojik neoppun iran geol babo gateun na-egeneun jeonburaneungeol arajweo

Gateun gireul georeo wasseo urin seoro dalpagago itjanha nolla-ul ppuniya goma-ul ppuniya saranghal ppuniya

Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi  
Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul  
Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi  
Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom

Neo gateun saram tto eobseo

Annie was blushing violently.

"Will you go out with me? For dinner on Friday?" Audio said

Annie nodded


End file.
